


[苍霸]雁顾

by wanjian



Category: jx3, 苍霸
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:53:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23229682
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wanjian/pseuds/wanjian





	[苍霸]雁顾

雁朔入神得盯着一坛三勒浆。距离上次被贿赂，大概已过了三年。心情微妙。

“你想让清江归我麾下，北上镇关城？”墨清江，谋略可任军师，调兵不愧将职。这号人物能随我一同守关，自然省心省力，百利无一害。但，他若是跟了我，京城可就麻烦了。

他又看向那坛从波斯远道而来，以罕见的南洋果品制成的酒。

“酒，我收下。墨清江，驻京城。”

闻者一愣，眼底烧起一瞬怒意，又被悄无声息得压了回去。临走前还回过头，不死心得做最后确认。

雁朔读懂了他的眼神。那是对逃兵的不屑。

二皇子斩旗易号，谋反之心昭昭，以护城河为界，割据一方拥兵屯械。对峙十日，双方互有动作，气氛凝重，战事一触即发。即使是最不通消息的平常人家，也能品出动乱的前兆。这种关卡，还领一千精兵离开京城，换谁听来都像是逃避。

雁朔阖眼，比无奈更甚的是疲惫。

以二皇子的兵力和财力，找个偏远地方自立封王尚可，想在皇城脚下叫嚣，未免过于自大。若倾兵讨伐，清理他只需一月。问题在于，突厥自关外虎视眈眈，等的就是趁虚而入，破关围城的时机。纵使京城势力略压其余，也不敢冒着内乱成国难的风险，轻易动兵。想来二皇子正是看准了这点，才敢京城造反。眼见其日益壮大，愈耗愈顺了他心意，陛下终于批兵下令。

不是广传的一千精兵，是三百。陛下要他用三百人去拖突厥一千人。等京城内乱平息，即会派兵支援。在此之前，人可以死，关门不能破。

京城少了一个自己，少了三百兵，估计能多胶着十天八天。换言之，这一个多月，守关将士孤立无援——和赴死无异。

能撑多久，一指望威名贯耳，慑敌不敢入，二倚靠战术灵活，以少胜多。这个烫手山芋，必须有人接，而雁朔清楚自己是最合适的人选。

这酒他收得问心无愧。来人所求的是墨清江平安，自然不能随他北上。京城是必赢的局，打得快慢与否，关乎的不过是驻关将士性命。对驻京之人来说，约等于没有影响。

他若有所思得抱着酒。

“此去一别，当是永别。”

顾谨握杯的手一顿。他深知友人不开玩笑。以往也常有难熬的战事，雁朔临走前也不过轻描淡写得几句带过，转眼就不落痕迹得岔开话题，谈起自己得胜回来后，务必要空出时间与他一叙。如今把话说到这个份上，就是做好了一去不回的准备。

永别二字，说得轻巧，仿佛赴死的不是他。

酒水过舌苔，酸涩异常。堪堪抑住了皱眉的冲动。喉结上下滑动，却想不出回话。只好沉默得听。

“那三百人这会儿应该在写遗书，我仔细想了想，还活着的兄弟也就你一个，正好你也在京城，当面讲不更好？”

“往日都是你请，我就没有能拿出手的好酒。难得今日有人上门送酒。你可要多喝点。只请这回没下回。”

“檄文不知出自谁手，文风豪迈，感情恳切，激得士气高涨。我要不是总指挥，都以为这次是去灭突厥。”

……好吵。

等雁朔喝到天花乱坠，抓住他手，哑着声，说来世还要当兄弟云云时，顾谨才卸了面上的无知无觉，蹙了眉。

调度来得紧急，连日不眠清兵点将，还要匀出

心力，与各方眼线周旋。大抵与友人交心不必费力遣词造句，人放松开来，又沾了酒，不消一会就栽倒睡了。

恍惚间觉着身上一沉，神识在清醒和熟睡间逡巡，眼不能抬手不能动。五感迟钝，好一会没搞清楚状况。

梦里一片炙热，烈酒和情欲熏出旖旎的绯色，人浮沉其中，无所借力。脆弱之处被掌握，被动得承受撩拨，身体渐渐起了反应，却始终达不到顶峰。不上不下的焦灼感逼出额发间细密的汗。

这个梦未免太真实了。强撑着睁眼，视线一片模糊，许久才聚焦看清身上人。

……我靠，为什么我会梦到自己在操兄弟？

拉灯，反正就是他坐上来了。

————

小剧场

翌日

雁朔：完了我不正常了，我不能带兵打仗了。

顾谨：怎么了？

雁朔：我现在好怕死啊！

顾谨：那……那怎么办？

雁朔：你负责吗？

顾谨：负责。

雁朔：戒指我只买得起最便宜的。

顾谨：没关系！


End file.
